


Terms of Endearment

by Persiflage



Series: Domesticity with Porn [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Endearments, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food Kink, Going on a date, Ice Cream, Mild Kink, Older Man/Younger Woman, Outdoor Sex, POV Phil Coulson, Pet Names, Phil Love Daisy Being in Charge, Phil's Sensitive Ears, Porn with Feelings, Sad Sexy Baby Deer, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on a Car, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy takes Phil on a date and shows him a really good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terms of Endearment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts).



> Contains unorthodox uses of ice cream that probably are best not tried at home! Written for the Domestic prompt Pet Names.

Sometimes Phil Coulson has a very hard time tearing his gaze from Daisy Johnson's face. It's not because she's beautiful – though, obviously that _is_ part of the problem – it's because her face is so expressive, especially her eyes, and there's a lot of wisdom in them, particularly for someone who's so young. He's gazing at her now, watching her face as she talks, and it takes him a few moments to realise she's stopped talking and is now looking expectantly at him. It takes him a couple more moments to remember what she was talking about and find a response, and in the meantime her expression goes from serious, professional, all-business to outright fond amusement.

She reaches out and puts a finger under his chin, pressing upwards, although he swears his mouth wasn't hanging open. Was it?

"God, Phil, you're so smitten, it's kinda embarrassing," she says lightly, laughter in her eyes and twitching at the corners of her mouth.

"So sue me," he says, a bit more grumpily than he means, because dammit, it's not _his_ fault he's so smitten.

She chuckles, then steps right into his personal space and wraps her arms around him. "Poor baby deer," she whispers against his ear, which makes him shudder, and that's just playing dirty because she knows he's got over-sensitive ears.

"Daisy," he says, intending to push her away – it's late enough to be considered outside office hours, but since when do they keep office hours anyway? – but he finds his arms wrapping low around her body instead, pulling her even more tightly against him.

"Phil," she says, still against his ear. "Why don't we leave this for tonight, come to it fresh tomorrow?"

"Why, do you have plans?"

"I do, actually," she says and leans back so she can see his face. "There's this really cute boy, who's also really, really sexy, and I really, really like him. I was thinking he might agree to go on a date with me."

"What kind of date do you have in mind?" he asks, leaning back in to nuzzle the side of her neck.

"Ice cream somewhere?" She tilts her head to the side to give him easier access, then adds, "Thought we might take Lola."

He groans, then grazes his teeth over her skin, and she's the one who shudders this time.

"Or we could just stay here and make out," she suggests.

"No, I think an ice cream date with Lola sounds like a perfect plan," he says.

She pulls back, smirks, then leans in and kisses him, her mouth hot and hungry, and utterly distracting.

"Fuck, Daisy," he whispers, because he can feel his cock thickening and lengthening in his pants, and he actually wants to just bend her over his desk and fuck her right now.

She giggles, cups his growing erection through the front of his suit pants, and squeezes. "Easy Tiger. We'll do that later, okay. Ice cream first."

He growls, a ridiculously primal response, he knows, even as he can't help the way his hips thrust forward in response to her hand on his cock. 

She giggles again. "Phil," she says in a chiding voice.

"I can't help it," he says, pleading a bit.

"My poor baby deer," she says, and it ought to annoy him when she calls him that, but somehow it doesn't. "If you can wait, I promise to make it worth your while later."

He heaves a huge sigh, even as he curls his left hand around her wrist and pulls her hand away. "Okay."

"Good boy," she says. And really, that doesn't help either – her praise, especially when she calls him 'boy', is also arousing. He sighs again, internally this time – the truth is, _everything_ about Daisy arouses him. It's a wonder that he ever gets any work done at all with her around.

She gives him a quick kiss on the mouth, then says, "Why don't you get changed? I just need to go and get something from the lab. Meet you in the hangar in ten?"

He nods, and bites his lip, swallowing down a moan as she pulls herself away from him. She turns back when she reaches the door and grins as she sees him adjusting his erection so he can actually walk to their quarters. He scowls at her and she giggles before she disappears. Sometimes it feels very unfair that _his_ arousal is obvious to her, but hers rarely is to him. He shakes his head, then moves around his desk to tidy it up before he goes to their quarters, where he strips off his suit, shirt, and tie, and pulls on black denim jeans, a white t-shirt, and a thin, dark navy sweater. The weather's been warmer lately, but if they use Lola's thrusters and fly, he'll be glad of the sweater against the cooler night air.

He enters to hangar to find Daisy waiting for him; she's more or less draped over Lola's hood, and he can't help groaning at the sight.

"Fuck, Daisy," he says, his voice a low growl. "Are you trying to provoke me into losing control?"

She grins. "And if I was?"

He leans over her, pressing his body against hers, and sees her eyes go dark as she registers that he's hard again beneath the denim of his jeans.

"If it wasn't for the fact we're likely to be interrupted, I'd fuck you right here and now," he tells her quietly, grabbing her wrists and lifting her arms above her head, pinning her to the car. She arches her body up from the hood, and he can feel her nipples are tight beneath the thin tank she's wearing with her own jeans. His cock stiffens even more, and he grunts, mindlessly rubbing his body against her.

She slips her hands easily from his grasp, then wraps her arms and legs around him, pinning his body to hers. "Easy there, Tiger," she whispers. "Let's save it and do this after our date."

"You're serious?" he demands, lifting his head so he can see her face.

"Always," she says, and bites down on his bottom lip before laving the spot with her tongue. "We'll get some ice cream, and then you can fuck me whichever way you want on Lola's hood." She moves her mouth to his ear and whispers against the shell: "I'll even let you get me naked, provided we can find somewhere suitably discreet."

He curses softly, then pulls himself away from her. "Let's get out of here," he says gruffly.

She smirks, then lets him tug her up off Lola's hood, and they move around the car to climb in.

He lets her drive on the way there because he doesn't think he can concentrate properly until his body calms down. He and Daisy have had sex on Lola a handful of times in the six months that they've been lovers, but she's always remained at least partially dressed – if she's wearing a dress, he just pulls her dress up, takes off her panties, and either fucks her or goes down on her, or if she's wearing pants, he pulls them down far enough to get his cock in her or his mouth on her sex. The idea of having her naked on Lola's hood is simply mind-blowing as far as Coulson's concerned.

PC-DJ-PC-DJ-PC

They sit side by side in the ice cream parlour's booth, which Coulson considers might not be the smartest move, because Daisy's proximity is going to make it even harder to stay on his best behaviour, but she insists because she wants to share her ice cream with him, and she knows very well he has a hard time saying 'no' to her. So they sit in the corner booth, and she feeds him ice cream, licking the spoon exaggeratedly after she's eaten a mouthful, and licking her lips no less obviously while he eats a mouthful. By the time both bowls are empty, his cock's rock hard and he's not sure he'll be able to stand up and move without his arousal being obvious to anyone who looks at him – not that the ice cream parlour's very busy at 10pm on a week night.

"Ready?" she asks, in a tone that tells him she's knows he's ready to pop.

He nods, then slides along the bench and starts towards the door. He's a bit surprised when he realises she's not right behind him, and turns to see her accepting a small box, the sort that Simmons uses to transport stuff she wants to keep cold, from the woman at the counter.

She crosses the room to join him at the door, and places her free hand on the small of his back, guiding him outside even as he asks, "What's that?"

"That's a Never You Mind, Just Wait and See," she tells him, and he's surprised into laughter.

She smirks at him, and they cross the parking lot and climb into Lola. "I've found us a good spot, I believe," she tells him, and he's hit by a sudden bolt of lust – somehow he'd forgotten that she'd promised to let him fuck her on Lola's hood – though he can't work out how he'd forgotten that. It must been the ice cream eating that distracted him, he decides.

He nods, accepts the cold box from her, and settles into the passenger seat as Daisy engages Lola's VTOL system, and takes off fast enough that he's pressed back against the seat behind him.

A few minutes later she brings Lola down in a large clearing in a wood, and he chuckles. "Good choice," he tells her, and she smirks again.

"Thanks, Phil." She takes the box from him, sets it between their seats, then leans over and begins kissing him, her hand sliding slowly up his left leg from his knee to his crotch. She unfastens his jeans one-handed, and he marvels a bit at that, then she eases his dick out, mindful of the zipper on his jeans. She's kissing him, all open-mouthed and dirty, as she works her hand down the length of his cock, and he can't help moaning into her mouth, especially when she squeezes his balls.

He gets his left hand on her thigh, and somehow manages to guide it to her crotch so he can begin rubbing her sex through the material of her jeans.

"Oh yeah, Phil, that's good." Her low-voiced comment in his ear almost sets him off too soon, but he manages to hold back. 

"Daisy," he mutters, beginning to feel desperate.

"Yeah, Phil, it's okay." She lifts her hand off his cock, and he immediately feels bereft. She nips at his lip, then pulls away, and after a moment he realises she's getting out of the car. He lets her help him out of the car, and she surprises him by clasping his cock and leading him by it around to the front of Lola. 

She perches on the front of Lola's hood, then gives him a sultry look. "Okay, Tiger, I'm all yours."

"Daisy." He clasps her shoulders and kisses her, as open-mouthed and dirty as she kissed him a few minutes ago, then he grabs the hem of her tank and tugs it up and off, tossing it into the car once it's off. She's not wearing a bra underneath, and that arouses him still more. He wants to get his hands and mouth on her breasts, but he wants her naked even more, so he concentrates on getting her boots off, dropping them to the ground by Lola's right front wheel, then he ditches her socks onto the passenger seat before unfastening her jeans. She lifts her ass so he can get them down, and they too end up on the passenger seat. Then he pauses to look at her, wearing nothing but a dirty grin and a pair of red silk panties that have a very obvious damp spot on the crotch.

"Fuck," he groans, then steps back to strip off his own clothes, which makes her raise her eyebrows at him. 

"Fair's fair," he tells her gruffly as his clothes join hers on Lola's seat. Then he slides her panties down and tosses them after the rest.

She leans back on her hands and spreads her legs further apart, and he moans, his hand automatically coming up to stroke his cock as he sees just how wet she is already: the lips of her sex are glistening with moisture.

"Gonna eat you out, first," he tells her, his voice still gruff.

"Hang on then," she says, and twists her upper body around, then stretches out her right hand, and he watches in awe as she vibrates the cold box up out of the car and draws it towards her.

"Daisy!" he gasps. "I had no idea you could do that."

She smirks at him. "It's new," she tells him, then passes the box to him.

"What's this?" 

"Something to add a little spice to the evening," she says.

He opens the box and finds inside a sealed tub of strawberry ice cream, and an ice pop. He frowns at her, totally confused. "You didn't eat enough ice cream earlier?"

She chuckles. "Phil. The ice pop is to fuck me with. Or you can spoon the ice cream into my sex and then lick it out."

"Fuck me!" he exclaims, and wonders if she can tell from that how much she's shocked him. Not in a bad way, of course.

She lifts her eyebrows as he looks back up from the contents of the box. "Where did you get the idea for this from?" he asks curiously.

She chuckles. "Online. I occasionally frequent a forum or two. One of my online friends there mentioned the ice cream and ice pop tricks. Said her partner loves to use both with her."

He shakes his head, slightly disbelieving, then lifts the tub of ice cream and the spoon from the cold box. He sets the box down by Daisy's boots, then unscrews the lid of the tub of ice cream and dips the spoon in. When he looks up again, Daisy's lying back on Lola's hood, her legs spread, and she's holding open her pussy, and how he doesn't come at the sight, he has no idea. He sets the tub of ice cream on top of the box, then lowers the spoon and tips some into her. She gasps and moans, mutters "Oh fuck" a couple of times, then fixes her gaze on him. 

"Now eat me out," she orders, and he offers her the remainder of the ice cream, which she licks from the spoon, taking it from him as he lowers his head and drives his tongue into her sex. Of course, the ice cream is melting rapidly because her sex is so warm, but she tastes amazing, and he licks and sucks at her eagerly, her hand pressing against the back of his head as he quickly works her to orgasm. He adds a second half spoonful, Daisy getting the other half again, and this time she grabs his shoulder and pulls him towards her, so he kisses her, and the kiss is hot, despite the ice cream in both their mouths.

After he makes her come – harder than ever this time – a second time, she tells him there's a packet of condoms in Lola's glove compartment. 

"You need to protect yourself when you fuck me," she tells him, and he raises his eyebrows at her. "Ice cream and vaginal bacteria aren't a good combination."

He blushes, although he's not quite sure why, but moves – rather awkwardly because his cock's still rock hard, around to grab the condoms from Lola's glove compartment. Once he's rolled one on, he helps her to slide further down the hood so she's positioned in the right place for him to fuck her without hurting his back.

She moans when he slides into her, although not as loudly as he does, then lifts her legs, and he helps her rest them on his shoulders so that he can penetrate her more deeply. 

He fucks her slowly at first, thrusting deep and hard, and she eggs him on, telling him she needs him to 'nail her to Lola's hood'; she also encourages him wordlessly, clenching her muscles repeatedly around his plunging cock until she comes with a loud cry, and that's enough to set him off too. 

Once his cock stops pulsing, she lowers her legs, then wraps them around his waist and grabbing his shoulders, she pulls him down to kiss him sloppily. 

"Fuck, Daisy," he says when she finally releases him so they can both catch their breath.

"Enjoyed your date, have you Phil?"

"Yes!" he says adamantly. 

"Good." She smirks, then reaches up to tweak one of his nipples. "Me too."

He kisses her some more, arousal surging through him again, although he knows he won't be hard enough to fuck her again for a while. 

"Shall we head back?" he asks.

She nods, and he helps her off Lola's hood, and they dress swiftly, then climb back into the car, and this time Coulson drives. He's contemplating the idea of spreading some of the remaining ice cream over Daisy's breasts before licking it off her – and he reckons she'll probably go for it, though he's going to wait until they're back in their quarters to suggest it.

"We should do this again," he tells her as he drives Lola back into the hangar. "Go out for a date, I mean – although fucking you naked on Lola's hood was a good sequel."

"Easy Tiger," she says in a teasing tone. "You'll give me ideas."

"I _like_ your ideas," he says emphatically, and leans over to kiss her, cupping her right breast with his left hand.

"I'll be sure to think up some more, then," she says, arching her back to press her breast more firmly into his grasp.

"Good plan," he says. After kissing her some more, they climb out of the car and head to their quarters. He's pretty sure the night's not over yet, and that is a very satisfying thought.


End file.
